Snow Princess
by Kariann-chan
Summary: Winter can be harsh and brutal, nothing survives. Can the delacate cherry blossom survive and find her spring.
1. Chapter 1

In Japan it is believed that whenever it snows the Snow Princess is crying, but what they don't know is that it is the tears and sorrow of man that makes it snow. When the snow stops and melts into spring it means that they have found happiness, an everlasting spring. This is the story of a cherry blossom looking for her spring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura ran as fast as she could, up the steep hill leading to her new school.

" Oh man! My first day of school and I am already late!" she said, out of breath. As she kept running she ran right into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said. Looking up she saw a pair of dark onyx eyes stare down at her. He had dark jet black hair to match his eyes and pale white skin, in other words he was absolutely handsome.

"Hn!" was all he said as he walked off. Sakura gaped. What a jerk! He didn't even offer to help her up much less actually say any thing. If Sakura hadn't been so infuriated she would have noticed that he was wearing the schools uniform that she would soon be attending, that is, if she made it on time.

As soon as she entered the school she felt the gazes of hundreds of eyes on her. She of course expected as much. Every where she went she receive this kind of treatment. She tried to ignore the stares and whispers as much as possible, as she looked around for her class. Suddenly she heard something she couldn't ignore, bullying. Looking around she noticed three girls pushing another girl around.

"You're a freak! I mean you look like your blind yet you can see! What is with that!" said a crudely dressed red head.

"Yeah go home you freak!" said a brunette also dressed like her clothes where three sizes too small.

"Hey don't you sluts know any manners!" Sakura said coming up behind them "Or do I have to knock some sense into you three?"

"Well, well another freak!" the red commented.

"I have you know!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah what ever skank. Get lost!" the red head said shoving Sakura.

" You'll regret that!" Sakura said. She then grabbed the brunette by the shoulders, throwing her into the red head. Sakura grabbed the white eyed girl by the wrist and ran. After a while she stopped.

"I think were far enough!" Sakura said panting.

"Th-thanks for s-saving me." the girl stuttered "M-my n-name's Hinata."

"Nice to meet ya Hinata." Sakura said softly. Suddenly the bell rang. "Well looks like I'll see you later. Bye Hinata-san." With that Sakura walked off to find her class, start school, and enter the beginning of the rest of her life!


	2. Chapter 2

Kariann-chan: Hey everyone second chapter of Ice Princess is now out and for all you Winter Vampire fans don't worry I haven't abandon the story I am just stuck in writers block now for the disclaimer for chapter one and two, Naruto take it away!

Naruto: Hai, Hai. Kariann-chan does not own Naruto or any of the characters except for some possible future characters put into the story not made by the real owner of Naruto Masashi Kishimoto! Yosh! That is a lot to say!

Kariann-chan: Yeah, yeah well enjoy!

The moment Sakura came up to the door of her classroom she wanted to turn around. Even though she was standing on the other side of the door, Sakura could hear the loud voices of students on the other side of the wall screaming and laughing. Sakura cautiously opened the door and entered the class room only to be met with a textbook to the face. Angered Sakura walked to the board and proceeded to bring her nails down on the board gaining the classes attention. Once it was silent Sakura was about to speak when a tall gray haired man walked in, in loose business attire. The man spoke first.

"Hello my name is Hatake Kakashi and I teach this English class. I assume you're the new transfer student?" he said with what Sakura thought was a smile, considering the fact that she couldn't see even half of his face.

"Um, yeah. My name is Sakura Haruno." She briefly stated.

" Nice to meet you Miss. Haruno. Just introduce yourself to the class and sit down behind that boy over there." He said pointing to a boy with wild locks of blonde hair and distinct scars along both of his cheeks. Nodding Sakura walked to the front of the class and after gaining the classes attention with an "Ahem" she proceeded to speak.

" Hi my name is Sakura Haruno, and before any questions I would like to ask who's book this is." She said raising the book that had hit her before. With great surprise to Sakura the same blonde haired boy raised his hand and stood up with a goofy grin across his face. Sakura then threw the book with all her might into his face, causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud. Everyone sat shocked at the new girl and she slowly made her way to her desk not bothering to help the poor boy up. Kakashi them started to call attendance everyone quickly forgot about the incident. As Kakashi went down the list he repeated a name.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi looked around, without a response, "Sigh, Naruto will you go get him please."

"What! No way I got him last time and Karin almost killed me!" exclaimed the blonde hair boy in front of Sakura.

"Whatever Naruto I am too busy go and find him." Kakashi sighed sitting down in his chair, "Oh and bring Miss. Haruno with you too, show her around the school."

"Ugh! Fine!" Naruto whined in defeat. With a fearful look towards Sakura he said "Lets go and get the teme, Haruno-san."

"Please call me Sakura." Sakura smiled. Ginning Naruto said,

"Sure, and you can call me Naruto." As they walked out he exclaimed I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship Sakura."

That's all for chapter two! Sorry for the wait! Well please look forward to chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Kariann-chan: Hey super sorry for the long wait I have been really busy with school.

Naruto: It's horrible she's learning college level work and she's only in 11th grade!

k-chan: Sigh * I can't even finish my comics that need to be submitted!

Naruto: Hugs k-chan * Here, have this big chocolate chip cookie as our condolences!

As I walked with Naruto down the halls he kept pointing out and explaining different things about the school. I smiled at his hyper personality, which reminded me so much of the home I so suddenly had to leave. Shaking these thoughts off, I proceeded to giggle as Naruto tripped falling onto his butt with a loud thud. As we kept going I noticed that everything was getting colder despite the fact that it was June.

Hey Naruto what's with the sudden temperature drop, it's freezing in here!" I questioned.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry forgot to mention that our school has an ice rink, which is where we are heading right now." He said casually. I looked at him in surprise.

"Wait! You guys have an ice rink!" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah! Our school is known for it's athlete's, artists, and Olympic graduates. This school has been producing many famous and gifted people for generations." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. Giggling at his actions a my mind revealed in aw at this school.

As we kept walking we eventually got to a door that I assume lead to the ice rink, the only problem was that there were three girls standing in front of the door peeking in and squealing every couple of seconds. With an ahem from Naruto they suddenly redirected their attention to Naruto and I. I suddenly recognized them as the girls from this morning.

"Karin, shouldn't you and your posse of fan girl stockers be in class right now?" Naruto said with a growl. Glaring at Naruto, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and said,

"Now, now Naruto why would I do that when I can just look at my Sasuke-kun all day." she said haughtily. "Now why don't you and pinky run along now, I think there's a dumpster you two can make your freak children behind that you missed." Naruto glared at her in anger his fists clenching and unclenching, wishing to hit her even though it was against himself to do that.

"Look Karin! We've had enough, so why don't you get lost before you make me lose it!" Sakura hissed.

"Oh ho, is that supposed to be a threat? Cuz really Pinky," Karin said mockingly, grabbing Sakura by her collar "you're going to regret speaking to me that way when I am finished with you." Suddenly Sakura twisted in Karin's grip and kicked her full on in the stomach, sending her flying off her feet. The other two girls gaped in shock while Naruto just looked dumbfounded.

"I said to get lost, but you didn't listen so I improvised. So now Karin," Sakura said taking a few steps toward the frightened redhead, "be a good girl and go to class before I pummel you." Before you could say 'Sasuke-kun!' Karin and her girls scrammed before Sakura could hurt them any further. With a satisfied grin Sakura turned to Naruto and said,

"Now where were we?" Naruto quickly shut his mouth, and let out his foxy grin. Putting his arms behind his head he said,

"Wow Sakura, where did you get that kind of strength?" we proceeded to walk to the door, and as Naruto held the door open I said,

"I do ballet and gymnastics so my body is really limber while my legs are extremely strong."

"Oh! Wow! I never thought ballet had a masculine side like that." Naruto commented.

"Yeah we'll not many people do." I said, walking in. Looking around I noticed a lone single figure dancing along the ice. Entranced I watched as the mysterious figure glided gracefully, their skin as white as the ice yet their hair clash like yin and yang.

"Hn, show off." Muttered Naruto. "Oi, teme! Get yur butt over to class before I come over and drag yeh'!" he shouted. The figure glided over to Naruto and I.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." He said. "Just be quiet dobe, your screaming might break the ice." As he stopped in front of us I looked into his face, curious as to whom this boy could be held the hearts of Karin and her gang. Raven hair, ivory skin, and deep onyx eyes. Wait a minute,

"Your that jerk from this morning!" I cried, pointing at Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who would change my life.

K-chan: hya everybody! How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Kariann-chan: Hey everybody! It's been a while! But no matter I am back and with new ideas and… my lent is over! Well sort of I can write stories during my lent I just can't submit my work cuz' I can't go on the site…Any ways hit it Sakura!

Sakura: Kariann-chan does not own Naruto or any of the characters. OC's and plot/story do belong to her. Enjoy the story!

Previously:

"Your that jerk from this morning!" I exclaimed, pointing to the Uchiha. That's when my whole life started to change, all because of Uchiha Sasuke.

Now:

"Hn, Naruto why'd you bring this obnoxious pinky." Sasuke muttered.

"Who're you call'in obnoxious, jerk Uchiha." I yelled again. Looking at me he said,

"You, obnoxious billboard brow." Oh no he didn't! In full fury I slapped him across the face with a deafening clap. He reeled back at the force and when he looked up a bright red mark resounded from his pale complexion. Turning away I saw that Naruto looked shock by my actions.

"What?" I asked. Pointing he stuttered,

"Y-you j-ju-just his Uchiha Sasuke!"

"And?" I said getting impatent.

"You're the first girl to do that!" he cried. '_Really? Wow, I mean like wow! Seriously girls I know he's good lookin' and all but seriously! He is so rude and mean! How could girls and women deal with this attitude and not do something about it!'_As we waited for Uchiha I decided to interrogate Naruto about the Uchiha.

"So Naruto is this like a daily routine for him or something?"

"What the ice skating? Yeah, he practices whenever he can. His family is like famous for have ice skating protégées." He started. "You know the famous ice skater Mangekyou?" I nodded my head "he's the older brother of Sasuke, and his parents were The Crimson Sharingan." (Bear with me I have no clue what to call them!)

"What! I didn't know that!" I freaked. "The Crimson Sharingan is my favorite couple group! They are the whole reason why I dance! I've always wanted to meet them!"

"Ouch tough luck there!" Naruto said.

"Is he always this rude?" I asked. Naruto scratched his head.

"Yeah he's like that to everyone, but he used to be a real nice guy." Curious I tilted my head,

"Used to be?" I questioned, "What happened to male him like this?" Looking to me I could see that he was debating wether or not to say. Finally he opened him mouth.

"Well, ya see…" A random book collided with Naruto's head throwing him to the floor. Getting up he threw the book back to its owner, Uchiha Sasuke.

"What the heck was that for Sasuke!" he cried rubbing the forming goose egg.

"Your telling her things that she doesn't need to know." He replied cooly heading for the door. Running after him Naruto fought back.

"Well she's friends with us now, so she has a right to know why your such an a$$!"

"Um, Naruto if it bothers Sasuke so much then you don't need to tell me, at least not yet." Both boys looked at me incredulously,

"Are you sure you don't want to know? Cause I mean I can tell you one way or another." Naruto offered, receiving a glare from Sasuke.

"Yeah I'm sure. I mean, it wouldn't be fare to him. I know it sounds weird but I know where he's coming from." I said, a sad smile on my face. Naruto looked confused about what I meant, but Sasuke looked right into my eyes, and for a moment I felt as if we were sharing some sort of connection. He looked quickly away, and we proceeded down the hall. I would never know how important that connection would become until later.

K-chan: So how was it! I know it isn't a lot but I get very buisy! And hey tomorrows my B-day! I am totally gonna be 17! So excited! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

K-chan: Hi hi! I am so busy but I have finally written the next chapter!

Sasuke: Kariann-chan does not own Naruto!

Before I knew it two weeks had passed and I had become quickly adjusted to the schedule. Life was fun, there was never a dull moment with my new friends. Naruto introduced me to his friends, Shikamaru Nara, a lazy a$$ with hair that resembles a pinapple, Choji Akamichi, a boy who's heart is as big as his stomach (and that's big), Neji Hyuuga, almost as cold and as stoic as that Uchiha, and Rock Lee, who seems to be crushing on me. I met Hinata's friends Ino and Tenten who were both thrilled to meet the girl who saved Hinata.

So far my classes have been very fun and different from the ones I took in my old school. I have to take three choice classes but since I can't decide on a third class, I am spending my extra free time in the schools gardens practicing ballet, reading, and studying. I have been hanging out with the girls a lot lately because we all have similar classes, Ino and Hinata both do ballet with me while, Tenten and Hinata are in gymnastics with me.

Everyday during lunch and after school I watch the boy's ice skate. Surprisingly all the boy's, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji (yes him too) are all really good ice skaters. At first I was really jealous of their skills, but after seeing the rest of the class consisted of rabid fangirls I wasn't so jealous. Friday of my third week here at Konoha Academy of Art and Performance rolled in and I found myself planning a sleepover with Ino and Tenten. We were waiting for Hinata who was practicing with her cousin Neji on the ice rink. They were practicing triple axle's while the other guys were practicing routines for a competition coming up. Hinata came out with the rest of the boys as Naruto skated to the center of the rink. Suddenly the lights dimmed and music started to play, (go on my profile to watch his performance done by one of my favorite men's single skaters.)

When Naruto finished I realized that I was leaning forward my hands clutching the arms of my seat tightly. "Wow!" was all I could say. I mean who knew Naruto could actually be graceful. Kiba was up next his cocky grin across his face. The music started again and he started his routine. (Same thing for Naruto, go on my profile to see his performance done by my all time fav. Philippe Candeloro!) When he finished he thrust out his chest in pride as we clapped. Soon Hinata was in the center of the rink getting ready to practice, but she looked nervous. She had sprained her wrist earlier this week from a gymnastics accident thanks to Karin who switch her personal hand powder (Hinata's allergic to something in the other powder) with powdered grease. She slipped from the uneven bars and sprained her wrist. Of course we couldn't prove it but man did Neji get pissed. He's very over protective over. So when their class practiced their pair dances Neji took Karin and dropped her and screwed up at every interval he could find and would claim it was her fault or because "She was too heavy to lift". I must say I have never seen Karin more pissed. After Hinata's performance, Neji told her,

"Hinata-sama you need to work on your balance, your legs also were too stiff with your last two landings. Warm up your legs and get ready for the pair."

"Yesh, is Neji always this harsh?" I asked Ino.

"Yeah he's very up tight, and very serious about ice skating as she is maybe even more so, but he cares for her like a little sister." Ino said. I nodded and put my focus back on the rink as the music started again. And wow their performance was amazing! It completely took my breath away. Their motions were so fluid and their synchronization was so perfect that they seemed to be like snow flakes twisting and spinning in the cold air of winter. When they finished I realized that I had again moved myself so that I was sitting on the edge of my seat and I was holding my breath from the pure excitement. Releasing it I then walked up to Hinata, and exclaimed,

"Wow! That was amazing, Hinata-chan! I didn't know that you could do that!" I cried out excitedly. Blushing she looked away.

"It wasn't really that impressive Sakura-chan." She said quietly.

"No way that was awesome! I so wish I could skate like that!" I said. She giggled and we walked to the locker rooms. After filling her in on the sleep over, we walked to Ino's car to pick up our stuff. After going to Tenten's house, Hinata's house, and my house, we headed to Ino's house. Well it was more like a mansion than anything else.

"Whoa you like really rich." I said mouth agape. Ino giggled,

"Nah, Hinata's main house it a lot bigger." She said. Looking at Hinata I stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked.

"Are all my friends super rich!" I asked.

"Yeha pretty much." Tenten said. Shaking my head we walked in the huge mansion.

"Ino! Your having another sleep over?" a tall handsome man asked. I assumed that he was her father since they both had the same blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's okay right?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, just as long as you four don't give me too big a bill or get arrested." He said with a laugh.

"We won't dad. Later!" and with that we headed up stairs to start a very crazy night.

K-chan: Hey hey hey I finished chapter 5! To see everyone's performances go on my profile. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone Kariann-chan here! Sorry that I haven't been updating, but I got really really sick and could barely do anything. I have finally recovered and now with be updating a lot more frequently. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
